


Things Have Changed For Me, And That's Okay

by LissaWho5



Series: Lovely AU [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: "Life is finally good for Jake.But of course it had to come after going through Hell."





	Things Have Changed For Me, And That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticaizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/gifts).



> This fic contains explicit emotional and physical abuse to a child, please be careful if you read the fic. Please stay safe.

Life is finally good for Jake.

 

But of course it had to come after going through Hell.

 

It all started months ago when he found his father’s Tumblr account. He went to look to see what made his dad so angry that he went and it was on this page for a sweet couple but it seemed like it was four men who were all together. You could love another guy? And you could love more than one person? This was news to him as his father, Drake, monitored all he watched and if something bad slipped past… well, Jake didn’t like thinking about it. 

 

He sent them a few asks and he learned their names: Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil. They seemed surprised that his dad had a son, but they got over it quickly it seemed. 

 

They were nice, and he realized that they were raising his new friend, Thomas. They asked him about YouTubers and school. He liked them; they seemed really sweet. 

 

Things turned when his father walked in and saw what he was doing. His face turned red in anger and he grabbed Jake by the arm, his grip so much harder than necessary, causing pain to shoot through it. He pulled him off the chair and dragged Jake into the bathroom and shoved him to the floor. 

 

“Stay put!” he yelled, the rage in his voice causing it to be deeper and be more like a roar of a lion.

He turned on the faucet to fill the tub with water. Jake knew from experience that that water would be freezing cold and fear shot through him, but he wouldn’t dare show it, knowing that if he’d curled up on himself or even began to shake to much, his father would make it so much worse. He’d be forced to sit in there for who knows how long; his father would hit him if Drake thought it was necessary. 

 

He heard his father turn the water off. He left the room only to return a minute later with ice trays. He put all the ice in the tub. He then prayed over it, in his mind making that freezing water pure in his twisted head. 

 

He picked Jake up and placed him in the tub. Jake began to shiver violently. 

 

“You caused this!” his father barked. “You stuck your nose where it didn’t belong. You have been tainted and must be purified now. You’re taking my time to make you pure again. Apologize!”

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” Jake said through chattering teeth. 

 

“You better be,” his father growled. “Stay here! If I see that you moved, it’ll be worse than you could ever imagine.” Drake left the room. Jake stayed in place. The cold of the water seemed to be seeping into his bones: his fingers and toes were going numb, and it hurt.    
  
His father eventually returned, even angrier. 

 

He hit Jake in the arm. “What you saw is dirty and disgusting.” He punched him in the stomach. Jake began to whimper. “Shut up! You caused this.”

 

His father put more ice into the tub and then left again. Jake’s mind went into shock as he started to lose all feeling in his body. 

 

Things started to get blurry. At some point he felt somebody grab him out if the water and wrap a towel around him. He was carried to an ambulance that was taking him to a hospital. 

 

He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fell asleep, much to the dismay and shouts of the paramedics around him.

\--

 

Jake sat on the couch of Drake’s little sibling, Blake’s, house. 

 

While he was in the hospital he had been visited by Blake and their partner Ellis, people who Jake had been forbidden from seeing since he was a little kid. 

 

After recovering in the hospital, he had moved into their house, after Blake had fought for custody. It wasn’t as hard as one would expect since Jake’s mom had been in prison for a long time.

 

Blake was a lot different than Drake. Blake let Jake learn so many things. Like what being non-binary was, as that was what Blake identified as. 

 

Apparently Blake had been trying for years to get custody of Jake, only now succeeding because Drake was arrested after both the nice people online and Blake, who saw the posts on Tumblr, and called the police. 

 

Jake eventually returned to school, though much quieter then he use to be. He really only talked to teachers, if he must, and Thomas, who knew somewhat of his situation. 

 

Thomas was always super sweet and kind of protective to Jake, which Jake was appreciative of. Blake and Ellis was also always there to help protect him as well. 

 

Thomas often talked about his Uncles, who were actually the nice people who he saw on Tumblr. 

 

It was weird though, Blake always seemed to be slightly annoyed when Jake brought up the Sanders family, never to an unnerving point, but one where someone would notice it’s a sore point. But Jake decided not to question it.

 

So yes, for now, life was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> If you want to interact with any of these characters, you can ask them over on my Tumblr ask bog, "lamp-lovely-au" There you can ask the Sides, Thomas, Jake, and Ellis question. 
> 
> The title comes from the P!ATD song The Green Giant
> 
> Thank you so much for anarchx-kestrel for bring a Beta for this, helping create the characters in the AU, and all around being a great friend!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
